Una novia para Neville
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Neville está triste, sus amigos quieren buscarle una novia, pero deciden hacerlo en el mundo muggle...¿será la respuesta adecuada? Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.


**Una novia para Neville**

- Neville estas raro, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada? – Hermione preguntaba esto ante la situación en la que se hallaba Neville.

Su amigo últimamente se veía mas cabizbajo y triste de lo común, y le preocupaba mucho verlo así. Lo había hablado con Harry y con Ronald, y estos habían prometido ayudarlo, pero la verdad es que le daba mucho miedo lo que esos dos pudieran planear.

- Estoy bien, solo que pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, y no se, hecho mucho de menos a mis padres, ahora mas que nunca.

Hermione se acerco y le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

- No te preocupes por eso, Harry seguro que se siente igual, deberías hablarlo con él, seguro que así algo te ayuda – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Hermione, no se que haría sin todos vosotros.

Neville mas tarde se acerco a hablar con los chicos, esperaba que ellos le ayudasen con su pena, sobretodo Harry. También sabia que después de derrotar a Voldemort y el suceso de la piedra no se encontraba muy bien.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal todo?

- Neville, que pasa, pues aquí estamos mirando que podemos hacer para escaquearnos de las tareas de mi madre – le contesto un Ronald bastante animado.

- Vaya que animado estas Ron – le siguió Neville el juego.

- Bueno, es que mañana tiene una cita con Hermione – dijo Harry a la vez que reía.

- Pufff, chicos, vosotros si que tenéis suerte, con vuestras chicas, sin embargo yo…- suspiro Neville

- ¡Ah no!, pues yo no lo voy a permitir, yo te busco una novia – exclamo Harry poniendo una posición heroica.

- ¿Y desde cuando haces tú esas cosas Harry? – Ron lo miraba extraño.

- Bueno haber yo de eso no hago, pero si es por un amigo – sentencio no muy convencido Harry.

- Vale y ¿Cómo la haremos? – pregunto Ron.

- Ya sé – grito emocionado Harry – iremos a una discoteca muggle, deben de estar bien, y nunca hemos ido.

Neville miraba impávido y mudo la situación, viendo venir la que se le iba a preparar. A una discoteca muggle, pero que ocurrencias, pero haber ya no podía decir que no, encima que se habían ofrecido a ayudarle.

A las chicas la idea les hacia gracia y a la vez les producía un gran temor, no creían que fuese buena idea meterse en un sitio muggle sin tener ni idea de sus costumbres, y más para intentar que Neville ligara.

- Bueno y a cual iremos, porque según tengo entendido hay muchas discotecas, o ¿solo hay una? – pregunto Ron entre curioso y emocionado.

- No Ron, hay infinidad – contestó Hermione haciendo halago de su saber muggle.

- Podríamos ir donde va mi primo, es la mas popular de la zona y van muchas chicas.

- Yo por mi si – reía Ginny a la vez que lo decía.

- Ginny no le sigas el juego a Harry, aunque podrá ser divertido – suspiro Hermione.

- Ok chicos, a las 11 en el parque de siempre de mi barrio – dijo Harry finalizando la conversación.

- Espera, espera, y ¿Qué ropa llevamos? – preguntó con cara extrañado Ron.

- Pues algo así de vestir, no se, sobre todo Neville, que tiene que causar buena impresión - contestó Harry.

Los chicos se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Luna se fue con su padre, Neville a la de su abuela, y los demás a casa de Ron, como ya era costumbre.

Cenaron algo deprisa y muy callados, a lo que los Weasley`s se quedaron muy extrañados.

- ¿No están muy callados la pandilla esta? – preguntó intrigado Arthur.

- No se, algo se traerán entre manos, además están también como muy nerviosos – comentó Molly.

Y era verdad, estaban nerviosos y expectantes por la noche que les esperaba. Pero claro no podían decir nada, es más, se iban a escapar sin decir nada. Si los demás se enteraban de lo que iban a hacer lo mismo no les dejaban salir.

Dieron las once de la noche y Neville ya vestido con su mejor ropa salió por la puerta de atrás de su casa, con cuidado de que su abuela no le escuchara. Pues menudo oído tiene, iba pensando.

Llegó al callejón de al lado y se desapareció. El peligro había pasado, o eso pensaba el pobre.

Luna cogía polvos flu y aparecía en casa Ron formando un gran estruendo. Cuando lo oyeron el chico se puso blanco, lo pillarían con otro como ese. Harry entonces bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y corriendo pronuncio el hechizo muffliato.

- ¡Luna!, pero que haces, tenias que haber hecho un hechizo silenciador – exclamó Harry asustado – vamos, tenemos que subir y desaparecernos todos juntos.

En cuanto llegaron arriba, la señora Weasley llegaba a la chimenea, miró alrededor suyo pero no vio nada, habrán sido imaginaciones miás, pensó.

Los cinco se prepararon para una aparición conjunta, unieron sus manos y Hermione pronunció el hechizo, los tres hechizos y al parque de Privet Drive.

Neville ya había llegado y se dirigía hacia la fuente donde iban siempre, iba pensando si era buena idea lo que Harry y Ron habían planeado, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Miró su reloj, las 11 y diez, donde estarían, esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada. De pronto empezó a oír risas, respiró algo más aliviado, eran ellos.

Ey, Neville, ¿con ganas de fiesta? - preguntó muy emocionado Ron.

Si, claro, pero un poco nervioso.

Bueno, ya verás como te va bien, y encontramos a alguna chica buena para ti – dijo Hermione intentando suavizar la situación.

Ron fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de como iba Neville.

Pero Neville, ¿que te has puesto?

Pues ropa de vestir, lo que me habíais dicho.

Entonces los demás le miraron detenidamente, el muchacho llevaba unos pantalones de vestir color crema que le quedaban por las rodillas, los calcetines de cuadros le llegaban por las rodillas, de zapatos se había puesto unos mocasines. De la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa marrón y encima un jersey sin magas con rombos verdes y marrones. La vista del muchacho era muy graciosa.

Harry intentaba pensar en otra cosa para no reírse, Ron colorado miraba para otro lado y las tres chicas pensaban que hacer para romper ese horroroso silencio.

Bueno, pero va muy guapo y con eso basta – dijo Luna con voz risueña.

Si eso es lo importante, ahora debemos volver a aparecernos en la zona de las discotecas.

Y así lo hicieron, como antes unieron sus manos y Hermione procedió a la aparición conjunta. Una vez allí buscaron un sitio que les fuese conocido, hasta que Harry dió con uno del que Dudley hablaba mucho en casa, o más bien le escuchaba a escondidas cuando lo hacía con sus amigos.

¡Es aquí! - gritó entusiasmado.

Pues, a que esperamos vamos a entrar – pedía Ron muy emocionado, se sentía genial, iban a hacer algo muggle muy típico y era divertido, que más podía pedir.

Se acercaron a la puerta y fueron a entrar cuando un hombre de negro, alto y con cara de pocos amigos les paró.

Los carnets – dijo éste muy serio.

¿¿Los que...?? - contestó Ron con cara de extrañado.

Que vas de graciosito – diciendo esto posó la mirada en Neville y aquello ya fue el remate de la situación - ¿ que pasa que traéis al paleto del pueblo a la discoteca?

Ron seguía sin entender nada de nada, pero y este quién era y que venía a decirles a ellos.

Bueno, bueno solo ha sido una pequeña confusión – intentó mediar Hermione, cuando el portero parecía medio embobado.

Pasad, pasad que no pasa nada – dijo el hombre que seguía en la misma situación.

Entonces uno por uno fueron pasando sin más, como si lo de antes no hubiera existido, fue cuando Ginny miró a Harry vio que él guardaba la varita de nuevo.

¿Lo has embrujado? - preguntó Ginny muy seria.

Solo un hechizo desilusionador, nada fuera de lo común.

Estás loco Harry, no vuelvas a hacer eso – le dijo Hermione algo enfadada – si nos pillasen nos buscamos un buen problema.

Una vez dentro Hermione y Harry hicieron de cabezas del grupo, y buscaron un sitio donde dejar las cosas y sentarse algo alejados de la muchedumbre que bailaba en la pista. Luna y Ron miraban boquiabiertos todo aquello, la música, las luces, la gente, todo les llamaba la atención. Era genial pensaban los dos.

Neville por su parte no sabía donde meterse aquello no era lo que pensaba, estaba repleto de gente que no parecía muy normal, aunque para normales estaban ellos, que montaban en escoba y luchaban contra perros de tres cabezas.

Bueno, digo una cosa, Luna y Neville pueden ir a investigar por si mismos, Hermione y yo daremos una vuelta y Ron y Harry que vayan juntos a mirar – dijo Ginny intentando arreglar el asunto.

Ok, a mi me parece bien – dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry.

No creo que sea buena idea – saltó Neville, pero pareció que nadie le escuchó.

Cada uno se fue como habían pactado, y se volverían a ver en el mismo punto en una hora.

Neville entró en la pista de baile, andaba entre la gente despistado y dificultosamente, ahí dentro la gente bailaba con los vasos en la mano, no era muy agradable, unos estaban mejor que otros a la vista del muchacho. Habrán bebido, se preguntó mentalmente.

Entonces vio un lugar apropiado para ligar o eso pensaba, arriba de la tarima había muchos chicos, que parecían bailar sensualmente llamando la atención de los de abajo. Seguramente sea para que las chicas se fijen en ellos, algunas chicas también subían. Así que se subió y comenzó a bailar moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, luego un poco el cuerpo haciendo movimiento extraños y lentos. Se acercó a una chica y pegada a ella hacía esos mismos movimientos. La chica le miraba raro y a la vez divertido.

Eh, que te pasa, ¿que haces al lado de mi novia? - preguntó un chaval corpulento, alto y con malas pulgas.

Na.. na.. da – logró articular Neville antes de huir despavorido del lugar, pensó que no era un buen acto por parte de un Gryffindor, pero no quería problemas con nadie

Mira su reloj, ya había pasado una hora, y piensa que así mejor, no aguanta más.

Llega al punto de encuentro y algunos ya estaban allí, aunque la imagen ante sus ojos no era muy buena.

Luna venía con la ropa medio fuera de su sitio y con varias manchas por el cuello, no hacia más que repetir que el chico era bien guapo.

Hermione y Ginny traían varias cintas hawaianas en el cuello y cantaban algo así como la macarena.

Pero ya el remate fue cuando Harry y Ron hicieron acto de presencia con la cara colorada y aspecto de felicidad. El concurso de chupitos había sido un éxito según los dos, pero la borrachera que llevaban no era normal.

Así que los 6 decidieron salir de la discoteca y marchar a sus casa porque menudo panorama. Bueno de camino a un sitio donde aparecerse, decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de noche en un parque esperando a que a Harry y a Ron se les pasase la borrachera.

Neville para sus adentros después de ver lo visto y de pasar lo pasado pensó que no volverían más a las discotecas y que lo la novia ya llegará en su momento.

Una semana después.

Vamos Harry saca la varita y embruja al portero, que esta vez ganamos el concurso de chupitos.

Voy, voy Ron, que como nos vean.

Si es que no teníamos que haber venido, que no... - el pobre Neville, no sabía ni donde meterse.

Anda Neville no seas aguafiestas – gritaron las tres chicas entusiasmadas.

**Espero que os haya gustado, no es gran cosa, pero creo que está bien.**

**Dejad algún review!!**


End file.
